


Four Letter Words

by runningondreams



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seth Ryder, ridiculous puns and wordplay, schmoopy goofs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: Love and smut in Heleus. This was supposed to be morning-after cuddles but became same-night sex instead. Referenced spoilers for Gil's romance scene.





	Four Letter Words

 Gil’s not precisely sure what to do, after. He doesn’t want to overstay his welcome, no matter what romantic declarations Seth’s willing to make. He waits what seems like an acceptable amount of time for cuddling (Seth keeps one arm curled securely around him the whole time and he’s _warm;_ it’s been ages since Gil felt this safe, 600 years and whole different galaxy), and he’s just trying to get up the willpower to move when Seth sits up. 

He makes a face Gil’s never seen on him before, something part pleasure, part embarrassment. It makes his eyes and nose scrunch up adorably. 

“I should clean up,” he says. He pokes Gil’s knee, playful and affectionate. “ _We_ should clean up.” 

They’re not particularly scummy or anything—the gloves and some wipes took care of most of the mess—but Gil can admit that they both smell a bit at this point, and he’s not exactly eager to put his shipsuit back on over stale sweat. They both stare at the door for a minute. It’s late; the rest of the ship was asleep or settled in for the night even before Seth made it down to engineering. _Gil_ doesn’t particularly care if someone finds them half-dressed in the corridor, but as far as he can tell Seth’s never been big on being in any sort of spotlight. 

They’ve kissed in front of half the colonists on Prodromos. Gil’s pretty sure Vetra’s running a betting pool on when they’ll finally stop dancing around and take things further. He’s _also_ pretty sure Suvi just won the pot. But there’s a difference between knowing something’s real and showing it off, between having sex and flaunting it, and for all the ground they’ve covered they haven’t talked about any of that yet. 

It occurs to him, rather belatedly, that Seth was Alliance back in the Milky Way, too. The military branches were pretty strict about fraternization, if he remembers right. He’d never seen the regs, but there was probably a great big stamp that said “DON’T” under the heading “What to do if you’ve just fucked your ship’s engineer.” 

He sits up too, trying to get a better look at Seth’s face. His expression’s a touch more pensive than Gil would like. 

“You know,” he starts, “I’ve got some more wipes in my kit if you’d rather just--” 

Seth looks mildly horrified at the prospect. 

“Please tell me that’s not your go-to.” 

“Well,” Gil blinks. This is not a reaction he’d anticipated. “I mean, not all space ships have running water so—” 

“Oh my god, I’m in love with a man who—” Seth laughs and twists around, straddles Gil’s lap and cups Gil’s face between his hands and presses a kiss to his cheekbone, his chin, his lips. 

It’s a slow and lingering thing, like Seth’s drinking him in, and Gil does his best to reciprocate, palms the sharp line of Seth’s hipbone and slides his other hand up Seth’s back encouragingly. He catches himself thinking, _I could kiss you forever,_ and holds on harder as _want_ rips through him like an electric shock. 

When Seth breaks the kiss he just stares for a moment, running his hands through Gil’s hair and beard and tracing patterns down his neck. 

“I’m in love with you,” he says again, and there’s a touch of wonder in his voice. 

“Caught that,” Gil says over the thump of his heart. “I’m in love with you, too.” He has been for a while, if he’s honest with himself, and that’s the whole point, isn’t it? If he’s honest, he just might get something worth keeping this time.

“We’re really doing this,” Seth says. 

“Yeah,” Gil spreads his hands over Seth’s thighs, steadying. “Too fast?” he asks. 

“No, no, it’s—” Seth smirks. “What was it you said when we first met? There’s no such thing? It’s good, I’m great, it’s just a lot to take in all at once.” 

Gil doesn’t even think about it before he’s rolling his hips a little and saying, “Well, if you want to try again...” 

Seth laughs so hard he snorts when he tries to close his mouth, but he’s leaning into Gil’s shoulder and his hands are slipping lower, and then he’s licking and kissing his way along Gil’s ribs, breathless little laughs tickling all the way down until he’s kneeling between Gil’s legs like something out of his more vivid dreams. 

He strokes Gil’s cock and licks a languid stripe along the whole length of it and Gil can’t help the sound he makes, somewhere between a moan and a whimper.Seth’s grin is half teeth and all self-satisfied triumph.

“I can take anything you dish out, Brodie,” he says, and gives his wrist a little twist, eyes locked on Gil’s own. 

“Sure,” Gil manages to say, steadying himself with a grip on Seth’s shoulders. “You talk a big game, but let’s see you put your money where your mouth—mmmmn.” 

Whatever reservations Seth might’ve had about braving the halls, he clearly has none about sucking cock. He’s eager and he has _technique_ , and, as far as Gil can tell, barely any gag reflex. 

“I think you’ve been holding out on me,” he mutters, and Seth does something with his tongue that nearly pushes him over the edge right then and there. 

“Not a complaint, mind you,” he gasps. “Happy surprise, I am good with surprises.” 

He can feel Seth smiling around around his cock, lips pulling away a bit even as he settles into a slower pace that he shows all appearance of being able to keep up forever. 

“I love you,” Gil says again, because it bears repeating. Because he means it. Because he wanted to say it before, when Seth was spread out and panting under his hands, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to risk it. 

Seth hums a note that sends shivers up his spine and grabs Gil’s right hand with his left, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. 

 _I love you, too_. 


End file.
